The Lights of Kolaris : The Secret of the Moonstone
It's the first installment in "The Lights of Kolaris" franchise. Story In Writing The Search for the Stone Several years ago, on the world of Kolaris, in a gloomy and gloomy place, a tired man with a hideous face paces the corridors of what appears to be a castle. He then knock on the door of a room and a tall man with imposing physique opens it. They greet each other and the old man, named Hanorexus, comes in, they talk and the half-giant pulls a lever. A door opens and beautiful and graceful creatures, elves, enter timidly, they are twenty. The big man leads them into a small dark room and then the old man asks them "Where is it ?". But they do not answer, he calls then someone and this one massacre without mercy 3 elves taken at random. He asks the question again, the elves hesitate but they refuse again and Hanorexus operates a lever again and the elves are locked in the small room and burned alive. The Black Mage sports both a disappointed and satisfied air. He then leaves the room and goes to the main hall of the castle and sits in his seat that looks like a throne. It is then that the castle trembles, it is attacked, Hanorexus rushes to see who is at the origin of the attacks against his castle and sees elves of the Elven Army riding creatures resembling Sphinxes. Winged creatures land and attack the Sorcerer who retaliates and kills some elves before being knocked out by a powerful spell of Dryadalis, the Elvish Supreme Mage. The Sphinxes then take Hanorexus to Vorbanas, capital of the Elven Kingdom, where he will be tried for crimes against the Elvhumanity. The Escape of the Dark Wizard He is found guilty in a short but eventful trial and is sentenced to life in prison. But in his cell, Hanorexus smiled, it was all part of his plan from the beginning. Nelok, his adopted son and murderer of the 3 elves, was made the scepter of Hanorexus by the latter and the "scepter" is now stored in the basement of the Royal Palace. Nelok can now resume its original form, infiltrate the castle and recovers the object of all the desires of his "father" and the purpose of this strange plot : the Moonstone ! The latter is an ancient artifact and very powerful but to handle with caution because too dangerous. He frees his master and gives him the stone. But their reunion is interrupted by Dryadalis who tries to stop the two outlaws and attack them to recover the stone. Hanorexus tries to defend himself and the two most powerful wizards of Kolaris fight but the Elven Mage is without a doubt the most powerful of the two and forces Hanorexus to flee and Dryadalis manages to recover the stone. The Battle of Vorbanas But the Black Wizard does not have his last word and is ready to do anything to recover the Stone and is not worth doing, he meets his various allies and assembles an army to destroy Vorbanas and recover the Stone: the Naga (of snake-men) led by their queen Sasilia, the Vampires led by their lord Gralek, the Trolls led by their emperor Illoris, the Nocturnes (living shadows) led by the terrible Nox, the Sirens (spider-women with the ability to changing appearance) led by their queen Anok, the Orcs led by their prince Nelok and finally the own army of Hanorexus, barbarians and human mercenaries. The Elven Kingdom is forced to retaliate and assemble its own army with their allies : the Dwarves led by their king Gioreli, the Fairies led by their queen Kalypso, the Aquilas (men-birds) led by their prince Yonis VII, the Elven Mages led by the Elvish Supreme Mage Dryadalis, the Elven Army led by the royal couple Vasilias and Regina, and finally the Amazons (female felines) led by their queen Ippolitta. But Hanorexus' troops are more numerous and are very savage with the elven troops, Vorbanas is besieged ... The End of the War The Chosen One of the Prophecy Characters 1) The main protagonist is a teeenager named Terrence Williams, for his page click here. 2) The main antagonist is Hanorexus a Dark Wizard, for his page click here. 3) For the Nelok's page click here. 4) For the Illoris' page click here. 5) For the Sasilia's page click here. 6) For the Inferno's page click here. 7) For the Gralek's page click here. 8) For the Dryadalis' page click here. 9) For the Yonis VII's page click here. 10) For the Kalypso's page click here. 11) For the Anok's page click here. 12) For the Gioreli's page click here. 13) For the Batwayn's page click here. 14) For the Lupus' page click here. 15) For the Regina's page click here. 16) For the Vasilias' page click here. 17) For the Gelos' page click here. 18) For the Leyana's page click here. 19) For the Kali's page click here. 20) For the Nox's page click here. 21) For the Ippolita's page clik here. For the Azazel's page click here. For the Mafysi's page click here. For the Prometheus' page click here. For the Silius' page click here. For the Kolaris' page click here. For the Leo's page click here. Sequel There will be a sequel named "The Lights of Kolaris II : The Wrath of the Dragon", the main antagonist will be Ydralernis Draconis.Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming films Category:In Progress Category:In Production Category:In progres Category:Original Movies Category:Fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:2023 films Category:Films set in 2023 Category:Action Category:Live Action Category:Action-Drama Category:Action Drama Category:American films Category:American Category:Movies Category:Adventure Category:Live Action/Adventure